The Last Sparrow
by DGenerationXGirl
Summary: Claire Soliel was an S.H.I.E.L.D agent working in France during the Loki incident. Now, a new crime lord has arisen and Claire is brought to New York to help. Now she has to cope with her feelings for a fellow agent AND a crime lord after her! Clint Barton/Hawkeye x OC story. Rated T for language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! So, this is a brand new Clint Barton/Hawkeye x OC story brought to you from the overactive imagination that is me. Anyway, I don't own Avengers. Hope you enjoy :3**

* * *

Claire Soleil, better known as moineau (meaning Sparrow), waited patiently on the rooftop. Her contact had promised to meet her, but he was nowhere to be found. Her phone rang, and she clicked the button on her headset "Que?" She snapped. "Miss Soleil. We need you to come in." Agent Phil Coulson's voice rang out. "Je suis occupe. Peut-on attendre?" Claire replied, tapping a foot impatiently. "I know what that means, Claire. This is an emergency, I wouldn't be calling you from across the ocean if it wasn't.'' "Fine, fine. Je serai la des que possible" She sighed. "I was hoping you would say that. Already have a jet on the way for you. Your current mission has been aborted." "Pas etonnant que mon contact ne s'est jamais presente." She muttered. "Yeah, sorry about that. Just hang tight, we'll be there soon. Oh, and Claire?" "Oui?" "Would it kill you to speak English every once in a while?" "Quite possibly." She smriked, knowing that Coulson rolled his eyes. "Nice to hear you joking again, Soleil. See you soon." Coulson ended the call. Claire sighed and dropped onto the roof. Damn S.H.I.E.L.D. They always called her in at bad times. See, Claire Eylise Soleil had been an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agent for two years now in France. She had grown up in France, and felt more comfortable there than in any other S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. In respect to that, she had never met any of her fellow Agents. To say she was nervous at this point in time was an understatement.

* * *

As soon as the jet landed, she had the intense feeling to just run away. She didn't want to do this. But, as an Agent, she had no choice. "Claire. Nice to finally see you in person again." "Coulson. It's nice to see you too. Been a while." Claire smiled and embraced the older man lightly. He led her onto the jet. "So, excited yet?" "Not really." Claire sighed and fiddled with her necklace "Nervous more like. What am I needed for anyway?" "Obsidian came back." "Damn it. Just when I thought I was safe." Claire replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "This isn't a joke, Claire. He's slowly raising the crime level in New York. People are being killed, a few families are missing, things are being stolen. The real problem is, we know exactly what he's looking for. We just aren't sure where to find it." "What is he looking for?" "He's looking for the Charm of Time." "Isn't that the thing that can turn back time or bend it to your own will." "Yes." "I thought it had disappeared years ago." She responded, looking down at the ground. "So did we." "Who found it?" "Dr. Banner picked up the strange signal the other day. We have a team out now retrieving it." "Surely they aren't alone. It's dangerous to send those without much combat training out alone. Especially with Obsidian and his team out and about." "No. Stark and Romanoff are out there with them, just in case." "Good." She settled back into the seat. "You'll be asked to brief the Avengers on Obsidian when we arrive. Hopefully, Tony and Natasha will be back by then." Coulson held onto the bar above his head as the jet started to descend. "You'll need to meet the other Avengers though. Captain Rogers and Doctor Banner should be here. Hawkeye too. As far as Thor, I'm not sure." ''Oh. Lovely. You know how I am when I meet people, Phil..." "I know. But don't be nervous. They won't give you any problems." "Except Tony. He'll hound me about why I stopped talking to him." "Just punch him if you need to." "Is that permission?" "Yeah." Coulson rolled his eyes as Claire smirked.

* * *

Coulson led her off the jet and into the main control room. "Agent Soleil. A pleasure to see you again." "The pleasure is all mine, director. I assure you." Claire gave him a small smile. She was prepared to finally face the Avengers. She was not, however, prepared for a certain Tony Stark to bust into the control room and hug the living day out of her. "T..Tony." "You little brat" He released her "Why'd you stop talking to me!" Claire turned to Coulson. "I told you he'd ask." Coulson just nodded, not wanting to be pulled into something between Claire and Tony. Alone they were bad enough but together...he shuddered slightly. It could get pretty bad. "If you must know, Ton, I was on a mission that required me to up and leave. I could have gotten you killed if I hadn't stopped talking to you." Tony stared at her for a second before smirking. "They wouldn't have! I'm Iron Man!" He threw an arm over her shoulder. "I'm stealing her away, Phil. I'll take care of her, keep her safe, have her meet the rest of the team, all that good stuff." He called over his shoulder, leading Claire out the door.

* * *

**All Done with Chapter 1! Please, excuse the spelling and grammar mistakes. French translations may not be exactly correct, I can only do so much with my small knowledge of French and Google Translate xD ... Reviews are love :3 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 already! I have to much time on my hands right now xD I'll try to make my chapters longer. Anyway, still don't own Avengers...but enjoy anyway.**

* * *

Tony walked Claire through the hallway's of the helicarrier, pointing out everything she'd need to know about while staying there. They had been walking for an hour when Claire decided she was going to run into someone. Literally. "Nice going twinkle toes." Tony scoffed, turning to the person Claire had run into. "Steve, this is Claire. She's going to be working with us for a while." "Nice to meet you, Ma'am." "It's just Claire, please. And sorry about running into you." "It's no problem. Hey Tony, Fury wanted the Avengers to meet in the briefing room in thirty minutes. Can you track down Barton for me?" "Sure thing, Steve." Tony turned Claire and pushed her down the hall. "Ya know, Tony, it might help if YOU led the way." Claire muttered. He just rolled his eyes. Claire crossed her arms and glared at him. He opened a door to one of the labs for her. She stuck her tongue out at him before walking into the room. Saying she was amazed was an understatement at this point. She was in total awe. The technology was nothing like the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in France. She felt like a little kid, seeing everything but knowing nothing about it. "I know, it's awesome, but we have to get Hawkeye now." Tony punched her in the shoulder.

"So is this Hawkeye some bird enthusiast?" "I try to stay out of his personal life. It might be scary." Tony hid his eyes behind his arm and made a face. Claire snickered lightly before looking around. "So where is he?'' She looked over to Tony. He simply pointed to the ceiling. She followed his finger, spotting the man in the rafters almost immediately "Bartonnnn! Get down here. We have a meeting!" Tony practically sang into the headset. The man looked down before sliding down a rope and hitting the floor. "Stark, I swear. You sing one more time I'll put an arrow through you." "Anywhere but the face, Barton." "I wouldn't say anywhere, Stark'' Clint smirked and turned his attention to Claire. "And you must be Claire. Nice to meet you. I'm Clint. Or Hawkeye." "Oh. You're Hawkeye." "The one and only." "Is it bad that I expected you to be dressed like a bird?" Tony and Clint both looked at her before busting out laughing. "Only on weekends, Claire, only on weekends." Clint replied before following them out the door. "I was serious, you know." She mumbled, earning a light shove from Tony. "They call me Hawkeye because of my name. Not because I'm a bird enthusiast. Except for geese. I hate geese." Clint shook his head. "Why?" "Why? Because they chased me and my brother when we we're little. Those things really don't like it if you don't give them their damn animal crackers." Claire laughed at his response. "I think you and I will get along just fine, Clint."

She put a hand on his shoulder. He tensed up a bit, but relaxed slowly. "Sorry about that. I haven't really had physical contact with many people since the Loki incident." "Oh! I forgot...I'm sorry." She jumped back a little bit, knocking Tony into a wall. "What was that for!" Tony pouted. "Aw big bad Iron Man is pouting cause he got pushed." Claire taunted him. "Damn right I am! It's the key to my success." "Yes. I'm sure pouting attracts ALL the women." Claire smirked before pretty much fainting into him. "Tony, that pout is so adorable. Please, take me and do your will with me." She breathed out. "God, that's gross." Clint gagged. "I know. But it was fun to see his reaction." She motioned with her head at Tony's stunned face. "Stupide." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Vous maudisse" Tony replied before pushing past her and leading them to the briefing room.

* * *

**AANNNDDD end. I hope you enjoyed the humor between Clint, Claire, and Tony. Tony is just so easy to pick on! :D Anyway, I update when I'm able. I'll try to update every other day or so if I can. Thanks for the reviews and watches :3 Let me know whatcha think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been gone forever. I'm so sorry ): My updating habits are going to be really weird. This is a somewhat short chapter. BUT I hope you enjoy it all the same. I still don't own The Avengers, btw xD I also spaced this out. I hope it's easier to read. (:**

* * *

Nick Fury waited, rather impatiently I might add, as the three late additions took their seats. "Glad you three could join us." He crossed his arms and

glared at Tony. "Wasn't my fault!" "It never is." Fury retorted, turning his attention to Claire. "Miss Soleil, you've met the Avengers I presume?" "I've

met two of them, sir." She proceeded to look down at the floor. Oh she hated being the center of attention. "Then I will name off the whole team." Fury

uncrossed his arms and pointed to each one he named off. "Thor, Agent Romanoff, , Captain Rogers, Agent Barton, and I am aware you know ." "Yes

sir. Mr. Stark and I are well acquainted. But it's nice to meet all of you." Claire gave a small smile. "Now, Mr. Stark., was the team successful at retrieving

the charm?" Fury averted his gaze to Tony, causing the man to flinch a bit. "No. We got there, but there wasn't anything there. It's like it just grew legs

and walked away." Tony sighed. "What I want to know is, why are we dealing with these thugs when we have better things to do?" Natasha leaned

back in her chair, sighing.

"These aren't just any thugs." Claire said quietly. All eyes instantly turned to her. "Well, Soleil, I guess you can give your briefing now." Fury took a

seat. "Well...Obsidian is a very powerful crime lord, as you can tell. Crime has been up the last few weeks. These smaller gangs.." She pointed to the

picture of one captured group "are under his protection. Anyone who kills any of them, well, they best leave as soon as they can. Anyway, the main

group he keeps with him is...different. Some of them are mutants, some of them are assassins, and some are just normal people. Of course the normal

people are used as a distraction when they are needed. The mutants and assassins carry out the dirty work. They keep hidden in a warehouse in the

downtown area. It's also heavily guarded There's only one way to get in undetected..." "How do you know so much about this?" Natasha straightened

up, glaring at Claire. "I had an unfortunate run in with Obsidian. You don't need to know of my personal life, Agent Romanoff." Claire replied coolly

before continuing "It'll be extremely difficult to get in, but it can be done. You'd have to target the weakest guards first. Maybe, just maybe, that'll be

enough to get inside." Claire stopped and thought a moment "The most important thing, watch out for Obsidian and his top three mutants. Now, If you

guys don't mind, I'd like to handle Obsidian." "Taking all the fun for yourself." Clint pouted, crossing his arms. Claire gave a small smirk "You could say

that. I owe him one good beating though." She took a seat, signaling she was done. "Thor, Agent Romanoff, I want you two out patrolling. Keep on the

look out for any unnatural activity. We'll make our move at midnight. The rest of you, prepare." Fury dismissed them all. "You alright, Short stack?" Tony

elbowed her lightly. "I'm fine. I just...I don't want to see Obsidian again. I don't want to have to kill him. I'm not looking forward to this." She sighed

sadly, leaning into his side. He put an arm around her shoulders, comforting her silently. "Tony?" "Yes?" He looked down at her. "I have a really bad

feeling about this." "You'll be fine, Claire. We all will be." He smiled at her before they parted ways to prepare for the evening.

* * *

**So there it is. Hope you enjoyed. If you did, there's a review button down there. Lemme know (; If you didn't...you can still let me know. I just won't feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I'm actually really pleased with how much positive feedback this has gotten :D Well, thanks. BTW! I'm going to add some light Hawkeye/Claire fluff in the next chapter (; **


	4. Chapter 4

**Short Chapter, sorry guys. I have a lot going on right now, and I'm trying to update as much as possible, but it's becoming difficult. This story WILL NOT be stopped though. I love it to much. It'll just take a bit xD Anyway here's the chapter, with the light amount of fluff promised.**

* * *

After three hours of training, Claire returned to her room to shower and think about the mission. She was terrified, and that was the only way she could

explain it. She knew Obsidian was powerful, and she knew it would take a lot to stop him. If only she could have seen Emma before they had whisked

her off... Claire was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. She got up slowly and opened the door. "Thanks a lot. You and Stark left me all

by myself." Clint crossed his arms and smirked. "Sorry." She muttered, turning and going back into he room. "Hey, wait. You alright? You look scared."

He followed her, watching as she sat down on the bed and sighed. "I am scared. I just...I have a feeling that something isn't going to go right." She put

her head in her hands. Clint sighed softly before sitting next to her and putting a hand on her back. "Claire, what exactly is it you're worried about?

What _aren't_ you telling us?" He rubbed her back slowly. "I don't want anyone to get hurt." "Even Obsidian?" "Even Obsidian." She sighed. "Why is this

guy so important to you?" "It's a long, complicated story, Clint. You're smart though. I'm sue you'll figure it out sooner or later." She ruffled his hair and

gave him a small smirk. He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Does Tony know?" "Somewhat. But he won't tell you, so don't even try." She ran a

hand through her hair "He's been sworn to secrecy." "Have you ever known Tony Stark to keep a secret?" "Surprisingly, yes. He's practically my

brother, Clint. He wouldn't tell my secrets if they were as big as this one." Clint was silent for a moment before looking up at her "Don't trust me?"

"Never said that. Just don't know you well enough to tell you." She responded, looking around the room some more. "I guess I can wait then. I have to

go finish getting ready for tonight." He stood and Claire followed him to the door. He stepped out into the hallway before turning around and putting a

hand on Claire's shoulder "Don't worry anymore. We'll all be fine. This is what we were trained for." He pulled her to his chest, hugging her tightly. She

was shocked for a moment before she hugged him back. "Thank you." She half whispered. He pulled back, smiled, and walked down the hall. "You

soooo like him." Tony appeared out of nowhere, making her jump. "Damn it Tony! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit a propos de se faufiler sur moi!" "You told me

last time that if I ever snuck up on you again, you'd beat me to a pulp, perform a lobotomy on me, then accidentally cut my head off." He quoted,

smirking. She rolled her eyes, punched his arm as hard as she could, and walked into her room, shutting the door in Tony's face in the process.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. I'm kind of letting this story write itself at the moment. I like it so far xD Anyway, reviews are love, you'll get a free e-cookie, that sort of thing. Ok...bai! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so so so so sorry I haven't been updating. Life has been crazy. Whole family has been sick, my cousin had a late night E.R. visit from an accident, and a whole loads of other stuff. Anyway, I guess this is where we find out why Claire doesn't want to kill Obsidian...maybe xD**

* * *

"Safety is the top priority. If you can't get him without endangering yours or a teammates life, don't try it. We'll have more opportunities." The Avengers

were seated around the table as Fury gave them the last pep talk before the mission. Well, Claire wouldn't really call it a pep talk. More of a 'If you fail

you're all dead' talk. Apparently those were common. She felt someone nudge her and place a hand over her own. "You look worried, short one." She

rolled her eyes at Tony's oh so affectionate nickname. "Parce que je suis" was her whispered response. Clint's eyes flicked to them. "You have a bad

habit of talking in French a lot." "Because I am French, cervelle d'oiseau. Learn it." She smacked his hand, which had come to rest on her chair. "Why

should I? Stay speaking English." "You're an assassin. You should know this stuff." She laid her arms on the table "It's like...assassin kindergarten

stuff." "Yeah? I learned at a circus. You don't get much knowledge there." They stared at each other for a second. "Vous deux sont certainement flirter."

Tony muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Ne sont pas!" She smacked him on the back of the head, causing the rest of the Avengers to look

over at her. "Je suis d'accord. Vous deux flirter." Natalia commented dryly. "Quel est votre probleme avec moi?'' Claire was quick to reply. "Now is not

the time. I want all of you boarded on those jets and at that warehouse in an hour. Go." Fury ran a hand over his brow, sighing deeply as they all

bolted away. **(A.N. I don't really want to write about what happens on the jet, it'd be no more than conversation. So I'm skipping ahead to outside the warehouse (: )**

"So, Tiger, you think we can do this?" Claire looked up at the huge building that housed the notorius gang leader and his crew. "Sure thing, short one.

You can't expect all of us to lose. It's impossible." He shrugged. She knocked on his suit then smirked. "Hiding under all that armor, it'll take more than a

small man with a gun to take you down." "I'm not hiding." He crossed his arms. "Yeah, whatever. I don't believe you." She looked over at the rest of

the team, jumping a bit when she noticed they all looked back. "Alright, Captain. What's the plan?" Claire sat down on the ground next to Clint. "We

wait for the cover of darkness. We'll have to find a way in, preferably without drawing attention to ourselves." "How do we know he doesn't know

we're here?" Claire's eyes darted around, scanning the surrounding area quickly. "We don't. We just hope for the best." "Don't be such a downer,

Sparrow." Clint ruffled her hair. "I'm not. I just...I know how he works." "So we find him and take him down. That it?" Tony was already bored. "Wait!

No killing him!" They all looked at Claire, shocked at her small outburst. "And why not, sparrow dear?" "You know why Tony. He has

something...important of mine." She huffed, bowing hair out of her eyes. "Alright. No killing Obsidian, he's Claire's. Now, let's get going."

* * *

**Translations~**

**Parce que je suis- Because I am**

**Cervelle d'oiseau- Bird Brain**

**Vous deux sont certainement flirter- You two are definitly flirting**

**Ne sont pas- Are not**

**Je suis d'accord. Vous deux flirter- I agree. You two flirt. (roughly translated)**

**Quel est votre probleme avec moi- What is your problem with me**

* * *

**Sorry, no battle yet. I'm getting there, but I have school work and all that lovely stuff. I've also decided to put translations at the bottom so it eliminates having to look it up later xD Chapter 6 is coming soon! You'll find out what Obsidian has that is Claire's and finally another Clint/Claire fluffy moment! Maybe...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.** **Short Chapter, I apologize. **** Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. And I still don't own the Avengers ): Just my OCs.**

* * *

Claire moved silently along the wall, clutching her knives tightly. She had a bad feeling about this, but no one listened to her. They simply waved it off

as pre-mission nerves. Surely they realized this was in no way her first mission, right? She needed to focus. This was a life or death situation. Why

couldn't she get her head in the game? "Concentrez moineau! Concentrer!" She whispered to herself, keeping her eyes sharp. "You alright, moineau?"

"Oui..uhm...Yes. I'm fine." She sighed into the earpiece before looking around. "Clear here, Cap." "Here too." Claire was suddenly uneasy. "Guys, I'm

being watched. I...ep!" she jumped and rolled as someone lunged at her. She stood to find a gun trained on her. "Moineau. Welcome home." The world

went black for Claire. On the other side, Tony was beginning to have a mental breakdown...more so. "We lost contact with Claire." "What! Cap, we

have to go find her!" "I agree with Tony. It was stupid to send her in alone." "Clint, Tony, We can't just storm in there. Claire may be a lost cause. She

may be dead." "She's not dead! Damn it! If she is..." Tony sighed, shaking his head. "She was nervous. She knew something wasn't right. We should've

listened to her." Clint crossed his arms. "Damn right you should've. I have no weapons, it's dark, and I hurt. Get me out of here?" "Claire! You're alive!

What happened." "They hit me, dragged me somewhere, took my weapons, and who knows what else." "We're coming for you. Hang on, shorty." All

that returned was static. "They must be controlling her communications." "So what're we waiting for. Let's rock." Tony smiled and took off. Claire's eyes

roamed over the room. It was small, dimly lit, and somewhat damp. She didn't like it. She pulled herself up and walked to the bars. "Hey, nouveau mec.

Any chance you'll let me out?" She hung her arms out the door. "Not until I'm given the orders, Moineau. You know the drill." "Yeah well, I'm not huge

on the old order. I demand to see Obsidian." "Master Obsidian is a bit...tied up with your 'friends' and can't deal with your petty problems." "Right. Can

you come over here?" "What do you..." He was cut off as she threw the door open, hitting him and knocking him out cold. "Sorry, nouveau mec. I do

hate waiting." She took his gun and found her knives. "Lovely. Now. Let's go find Obsidian, shall we...I'm talking to myself." She sighed, heading up the

steps. After what felt like an hour, she slowed down, pulling herself onto a suspended walkway. "Now I remember why I hated this building. Not

enough unlit areas." She watched cautiously as a group of thugs crossed the floor below her. Probably the newbies. A sound behind her caught her

attention and she turned to a gun. "Now, Moineau. Breaking out again? You know better. Haven't I taught you anything?" Claire smirked. "Obsidian."

She looked down again before pulling herself onto the railing and jumping to the floor below.

* * *

**Translations~**

**Concentrez moineau! Concentrer- Focus Sparrow! Focus!**

**Moineau- Sparrow (in case you forgot)**

**Nouveau mec- new guy**

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed. I hope this chapter was wasy to follow. I had to rewrite it a few times, because I got lost a few times...xD Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Chapter 7 is in the works! Adieu! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I just realized I spelled easy wrong in the end note on the last chapter...oops...anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. We FINALLY find out why Claire doesn't want to punch Obsidian's guts out (I made him up, and I want to. Evil bastard.) Anyway...**** Warning, there is a LOT of French in this chapter. Claire usually uses it when she's angry which is a LOT in this chapter. Anyway, Enjoy! **

* * *

She knew that she hadn't put herself in a good position. "Bon travail, moineau! Vous etes dans une mauvaise position maintenant ... Oh allez Tony ...

Ne me laissez pas tomber maintenant!" Oh and now she was talking to herself. Lovely. Claire realized she had about a dozen weapons aimed at her,

not to mention Obsidian himself coming towards her. "Now, now. You didn't think it would be that easy to escape, did you my dear? Not after the last

time you got away." He put a finger under her chin, forcing her to turn her eyes to him. "Now you can rule with me, my queen." "Je prefere mourir que

de rester avec vous!" She spat at him. "So angry, aren't you? I know what you came here for Moineau. Unfortunately, you will not be leaving here with

it, if you leave at all." He paced a bit before stopping in front of her again "Your friends, they won't come for you. They don't care for you. None of

them." "You lie." She looked up, spotting movement in the rafters. "No one will find you until it is to late." At that moment, all hell broke loose. The wall

behind Claire exploded into tiny bits. Obsidian immediately found her in the chaos and drug her away from the Avengers now pouring in. Claire

struggled in his grasp. "No chance, sweetheart. I'm much much stronger than you. Or have you forgotten?" He flung her into the room. She simply

glared at him. He sat across from her, staring her down. "Don't try it, Claire. I know you're hiding your knives. I also know that your gun is in your boot.

You forget who trained you, love." "Don't call me that." She seethed "It's only minutes before they find me, and then you'll be dead." "Then you won't

have what you want. Look, Claire, I'll make a deal with you. I'll tell you where, if you let me go free." He smirked before standing and folding his hands

behind his back. "I would never." "That's your decision then love. I am sorry it had to end this way. Adalyn, dear, come say goodbye." "Fils de pute!

Vous avez eu son pendant tout ce temps! Vous avez pris mon bebe de moi!" She hoisted herself to her feet, her gun finally coming out of her boot. "Uh

uh uh. Our. Our baby, my love." "Amour? Vous ne m'avez pas amour. Donne-moi ma fille, Obsidian, et il n'y aura pas de probleme." The four year old

watched on with wide eyes as her mother and father squared off. "Oh, but I did love you. Did being the key word. You running away made me rethink

that." He knelt beside the young girl "Daddy has been taking good care of you, hasn't he sweetie?" The girl nodded. "Vous kidnappe ma fille. Tu l'as

prise sur ma tete. J'ai joue votre jeu stupide." "And you lost, my dear Claire. You lost terribly." He pushed himself up and retrieved his weapon "See, I

have won. I have my daughter, and you're stuck here. No one will find you in time. Not to save you." He went to shoot Claire, but Adalyn would not

have it. She ran in front of her mother, taking the blow. Claire's eyes flicked from her to Obsidian and back. "Adalyn..?" The girl didn't move. Claire fell to

her knees, taking the girl into her arms. "Vous l'avez tuee! Vous avez tue mon bebe!" She yelled at him through her tears. He stared for a moment.

"Stupid children." He turned, starting to leave. An arrow flew into the wall next to him, just inches from his face. "Better rethink where you're going,

Obsidian." Clint's voice rang out strong from the corner of the room. Obsidian weighed his options before turning and running. Tony sighed "Hawk, we

got him. Help out Claire-bear, would ya?" Clint nodded before sauntering over to Claire. "You alright?" He knelt next to her, placing a hand on her

shoulder. She flinched and moved a bit, revealing the young girl in her arms. "My baby...My little girl is dead." She sobbed. Clint hurriedly took the girl

and lay her on the floor. "She's got a pulse. It's faint, but it's there. If we can get her back to headquarters, she might just survive. Claire, look at me."

She wiped her eyes and looked over at him. "She'll be fine. I promise." He lifted the young girl and began walking towards the awaiting jet, Claire

following closely.

* * *

**Translations~ **

**Bon travail, moineau! Vous etes dans une mauvaise position maintenant ... Oh allez Tony ... Ne me laissez pas tomber maintenant!-**_ Good work, Sparrow! You are now in a bad position ... Oh come on ... Tony Do not let me down now! _

**Je prefere mourir que de rester avec vous- **_I prefer to die than stay with you_

**Fils de pute! Vous avez eu son pendant tout ce temps! Vous avez pris mon bebe de moi!- **_Son of a bitch! You had her all this time! You took my baby from me!_

**Amour? Vous ne m'avez pas amour. Donne-moi ma fille, Obsidian, et il n'y aura pas de probleme- **_Love? You did not love. Give me my daughter, Obsidian, and there will be no problem._

**Vous kidnappe ma fille. Tu l'as prise sur ma tete. J'ai joue votre jeu stupide.-**_You've kidnapped my daughter. You've taken on my head. I've played your stupid game._

**Vous l'avez tuee! Vous avez tue mon bebe!- **_You killed her! You killed my baby!_

* * *

**Damnit Obsidian! You don't go around shooting children! So, now we know. Obsidian had Claire's daughter. Also, they have a past together. That will be gone over in the next chapter, because now Clint is curious. Plus, it'll be more fluffy now :3 yay fluff. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Chapter 8! I'm really trying to get better at updating. Really. It's just so hard ): There's so much going on xD I'll get better, I swear to it. So, off we go!**

* * *

Claire paced around the waiting room, murmuring slightly to herself. As she was not paying attention, she didn't see Tony step up to her, and she

rammed into his chest. "Tony...Adalyn..She..I.." "I know, Claire. Clint told me." He pulled her into a hug, allowing her to sob softly into him. They stood in

silence for a moment before Claire pulled back and wiped her eyes. "You okay now?" "As okay as I'll ever be, I guess." She sighed "I need to go be

with my daughter. Can you track down bird brain and send him to me?" "Sure." He kissed her forhead before going out the door and down the hallway.

She sighed again before turning and making her way back into the room. Claire had never been fond of hospitals, but now that her own child was here

and dying, it made her resent them even more. She shuddered as she stepped into Adalyn's room. Her poor baby, all hooked up to different machines.

Claire sat down next to her, resting her chin on her fists. A few moments later, Clint broke the silence by shutting the door. It was a slight distraction,

but not enough for Claire. She got up and captured Clint in a tight hug. He stiffened for a moment before he returned the hug. "Thank you." "For what,

darlin?" "For everything." "It wasn't a problem." They staid in the embrace, watching the young girl. "Do you think she's going to wake up?" Claire

upturned her eyes to him, still not letting go. "I'm sure. You're her mom, she has your strength." "She also is her father's daughter though." "Right,

Obsidian's her father. How did that happen?" Claire sighed and dropped her arms. "You don't have to tell me" he added quickly, secretly he hoped she

would, but he wasn't going to push it. "No, It's okay. You might as well know, just...keep it a secret, would ya bird brain?" He chuckled slightly at the

nickname before nodding. "I was eighteen when I began working for Obsidian. I worked mostly as a distraction, until I somehow caught his eye. I was

trained to be an assassin, and became closer to Obsidian. A bit to close. To make a long story short, he told me he loved me, I believed him, and I

became pregnant. I left, and took Adalyn with me. When she was a year old, he came back and took her from me. He told me he'd kill me if I ever tried

to get her back. I looked for her for three years. Now...I should've listened to him. It should be me there, dying. Not her." Claire collapsed into a chair,

hot tears running down her face. "It should be me. I should be dying, but I'm not. Why aren't I? What have I done to deserve this!" Clint knelt in front

of her, taking her hands. "Nothin. Bad things can happen to good people. It's not your fault, Claire, and it never will be." Claire stared him in the eyes

before kissing his lips lightly, getting up, and walking out of the room. Clint stared after her wide eyed. Oh the confusion he was feeling now.

* * *

**Boring short chapter, but she kissed him! Next chapter, she's going to tell Tony xD Anyway, this was more a filler chapter so you would learn a bit more about her background. Hope you enjoyed :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nothing between Claire and Clint this chapter. Just a Claire and Tony moment. I don't own Frosted Flakes or Tony the Tiger (Both of which are mentioned) I'm sorry it's so short though! I'm also sorry if the flashback skips around. Tried to make it short and sweet haha**

* * *

Claire hurried to Tony's room, put in the code, and scurried in just as he was coming out of the bathroom. Claire took one look at him, screamed and

turned. "TONY! Please, I beg you, put on something more than just a towel!" "Hey, you were the one that busted into _my_ room. So you have to take

the consequences." She squeaked and he let out a laugh. "I'm decent, Claire-bear." "You have no shirt." she accused, turning around. "Oh. Good

observation. Seriously? You've seen me shirtless before. Besides, I thought you thought the reactor was pretty." He tapped his chest. "It is. But that

isn't why I'm here! I'm here because I'm an idiot!" "Well, I knew that, but why do you admit it now?" "Because I...Hey! Jerk." "You just now got that?"

He rolled his eyes, dodging the pillow she chucked at him. "Anyway. I think you were right, tiger. I...I think I like Clint. Maybe just a little bit..." "No

way? Seriously? No, really. You couldn't have made it more obvious." "Best part, I kissed him." Claire flopped onto the bed. Tony crawled over her,

laying on her other side and watching her "How'd he take it?" "I didn't stick around to find out." "Why not?" "I don't know. I'm an idiot. I just left him

sitting there..." "Claire, you need to talk to the man. He deserves that, don't you think?" He sat up, pulling her with him. Claire was silent for a while.

"Do you remember how we met?" she asked suddenly. "Me and you? Of course. I found you wandering around the streets. You had just turned

nineteen and you were...about seven months pregnant with Adalyn. Right?" "Yeah. You followed me around for a couple of days. I thought you were

going to try to kill me." Claire gave a small laugh. "Three days later I finally asked if you wanted a place to stay until after the baby was born." "Which is

weird for you because that isn't the Tony I know." They both laughed before Claire continued. "I asked your name. When you said Tony, I told you that

I had been craving Frosted Flakes, and that your name didn't help, tiger." "You finally came and stayed. We became practically family. Two months later,

you had a beautiful little girl. Then you left. You went off to France to find your real family, and that day I lost my sister. Sure, we emailed for a while,

but it wasn't the same. I missed you." He pulled her into a tight hug which she returned. "Ugh. You're going all...mushy, tiger." He stuck his tongue out

before pushing her onto the floor. "Go. Talk to Hawk. Leave me and my awesome self to take a nap." She rolled her eyes, got up off the floor, and

kissed his cheek. "Thanks tiger." She smiled and left the room.

* * *

**I love this chapter...It captures the brotherly side of Tony, instead of just the witty side xD Anyway, I hope you liked it :3 Two chapters in one day...I'm going crazy! **


End file.
